Collide
by Flava Sava
Summary: [Collide by Howie Day] [RoyRiza] What happens when Roy and Riza stay late in the office? [No fluff in here]CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own FMA. orHowie Day's Collide.._

Welcome to another one of my songfics! I'm starting to run out of songs... if anyone has an idea of a song, but doesn't want to write the songfic, I will. I'm not hearing the sorts of songs that seem perfect for this pairing. And yes, it is a pairing. Roy/Riza all the way.

Flames are GREATLY appreaciated. But please, state them in a polite manner. You can be blatant, which I don't mind, but don't say something like: "You're an aweful writer!" _Stuff like that._

Anyway! On to Collide, which is from Howie Day. 

* * *

Roy glared at Hawkeye as she set more papers on his desk. "Lieutenant, this is going to mean I have to work after hours too!" He complained, looking at the large new stack, and then back at Hawkeye.

"It's your own fault for not finishing those yesterday, sir. I tried to tell you… But you were too involved in the thought of your date," Hawkeye said, sighing, walking back to her desk. She sat and continued working on a few other files, reports, and papers that she was already finishing for Roy.

Sighing, Roy grabbed his pen from the flat of his desk, and started, signing, adding, and editing the papers he was given. He worked long into the night, and finally fell asleep; head resting on his desk. Riza looked up, and saw that Roy was asleep. She sighed, and continued working, before finally nodding off to sleep herself.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again _

Roy stirred as the light from his window rested upon his face. He opened his eyes slowly; letting them adjust to the sudden amount of light. Glancing around the room, he saw Riza asleep at her desk. The clock on the wall said it was ten minutes after four in the morning. _We both must have fallen asleep… with all those damn papers. _

As he looked over at Hawkeye, he got several flashbacks of all the times she had forced him to stay until his work was finished. All of those times, they had both woken up in the office; normally in mid writing of a sentence. That was where they always seemed to clash: work, and when it was time to go home. Roy knew Riza believed that work should be finished as soon as possible, meaning a soldier shouldn't procrastinate.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide _

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Roy slipped off his jacket, and put it around Riza as he walked past her to go get some coffee from the lounge. Not long after Roy left the room, Riza blinked awake, feeling that her shoulders were suddenly carrying a bit more weight than earlier. Sitting up, she looked around, and saw Roy wasn't at his desk. Riza sighed, and looked down at her desk, seeing where she left off on a report, when something caught her eye. Taking the extra weight from her shoulders, she realized it was a jacket. _This is the Colonel's jacket… Why am I, wearing it..? _She thought, staring at it rather blankly.

As Roy walked into the lounge, he saw that no one had yet to brew any coffee, so he started on that. _What will she think if she wakes up with my jacket on? That was a foolish move, Mustang. Why did you do it? _He thought, staring rather vacantly at the coffee as it started to filter into the pot. _Because, it was a polite gesture, and it was rather cold in there _his heart told him. _It's because you're in love with her._

Hawkeye stood, and stretched her sore muscles from sitting at her desk while she slept. Black Hayate looked up from his small cushion she brought in for him. "Yeah, I know Hayate, I have to feed you," she smiled, kneeling and petting him. He leaned into her hand; feeling her scratch in just the right spot. "Come on boy, let's get something from the lounge," Riza said, removing her hand and standing up. Hayate fell over at the sudden removing of her hand, as he had closed his eyes. Stretching, he also stood, and follows Riza out of the office after she hung up the Colonel's jacket, and grabbed her cup.

Roy looked down, seeing the coffee pot full. He took the pot, and poured himself a full cup, and then added barely any cream and sugar; preferring his coffee almost black, though with a touch of sweetening. Just as he was turning around, he bumped into Riza, who was going towards the sink to wash out her tea cup, and put on the kettle. Some of his coffee sloshed out, and got on his uniform, and hers.

"Sorry, Hawkeye, I wasn't paying attention," he said, quickly setting his cup down, and grabbing napkins for both of them; Hawkeye set her cup down also. _That's because you were thinking of her, Mustang!_ He thought, still wiping the coffee from his uniform.  
"It's alright sir, I wasn't really paying much attention either," she said, taking the napkin, and starting to get as much of the coffee off her uniform as possible. _Act normal, it's just a bit of coffee, and a small collision. _She thought. Hayate sat back and watched the two of them as they continued to apologize to each other for the collision.

_This isn't the first time we've done this, _Roy thought, throwing his napkin into the garbage. _It's been happening more and more often…Especially when we end up staying late._ Roy glanced up at Hawkeye, and saw that she had moved on from trying to clean up her uniform, to putting hot water on the stove and cleaning her mug. "How much paperwork did we finish?" Roy asked nonchalantly.

Hawkeye looked up, trying to remember how far they had gotten. "We'll have to see when we get back to the office sir. There are still the papers that we could be getting today. We NEED to finish the papers from the past few days. After you quit a few days ago, we didn't get much farther after that," Riza said, taking a towel, and drying off her cup. There was an awkward amount of silence in which crickets played.

"I didn't quit, I had several appointments I had to make," Roy stated, taking a sip of his coffee. "I need to make those appointme—"

"Like taking a woman out on a date is more important than work," Hawkeye said, turning and facing Roy, a very stern look on her face.

"In a matter of fact, it is!" He said, his voice rising slightly.

"It's not important if you want to reach the top," Hawkeye said, and then added, "Sir." She walked over to the now whistling tea kettle, and poured the boiling liquid into her cup, replaced it, and then grabbed a tea bag, some sugar and headed back to the office. Roy stood rather stunned, thinking about the words Hawkeye had said to him.

_You know she's right…_ he thought, sighing. "Damn," he said, taking his coffee and heading back to the office also.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

_

* * *

So..? What'd you think? Please, please, please! Review! It's nice if you read the story and review, rather than just read. I enjoy feedback from my readers. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislcaimer: I do not own FMA.**

_Hey everyone. Sorry for the long awaited update! I'm really sorry if this second chapter doesn't fit with the first! Its been a while since I've written for this story._

Please read and review! I'd like tips on how I could make this chapter like the first if there's somethign wrong with it. 

* * *

Hawkeye sat down at her desk, and looked at where she left off. As usual, she was in the middle of a sentence. Which was talking something along the lines of "The condition of Lior…" and it continued on. She tried to think back to what the report was about; though she couldn't remember. 

Roy walked into the office, and over to his desk. He saw that he also had left off while writing a sentence, though he didn't get as far as Riza. Mustang had just started to write out the word "The," when the 'e' suddenly did a weird squiggle at the end. Sighing, Roy grabbed a pen, and started to write what he thought was supposed to be there. Glancing up he noticed his coat hanging back on the coat rack. _She hung up my coat… I was hoping she wouldn't notice _Roy thought, looking back down at t he file.

He sighed, and hit his head with his hand. _Of course she'd notice! How could she not notice a jacket on her shoulders! _Gripping his pen harder, he started to right, feeling stupid for his actions. Just as he was finishing his sentence, the pen broke, sending ink all over his uniform; not a single drop hit the paperwork.

Riza looked up, and saw Roy standing; his hand now all blue, and his uniform with dark blue splotches. She tried to hide her laughter by looking down at her desk. Sighing angrily, Roy dropped the pen in his garbage can, and sat back down.

"Sir, you should really clean that up… Especially since it's on your hand," Riza stated, sitting back and looking over at her superior. An annoyed look appeared on Roy's face as he stood, and walked past her desk to the door. "You have an extra uniform in the closet sir," Riza mentioned, motioning over to the closet. Glancing at her, Roy turned and went over to it; finding exactly as Riza had said.

"Thank you lieutenant," he said, taking the uniform and leaving the room. _Embarrass myself like that in front of her! I feel so stupid now, _Roy reflected. He didn't return to the room for sometime; for he was trying to get the ink off his hand.

Riza looked up at the clock, and left to go see if her superior was alright. She knocked on the bathroom door; from the outside, she could hear the water running. "Sir… are you in there? You've taken quite a while," she said, thinking he probably tried to ditch work and head home.

Roy heard Riza call in to him, and glanced over at the door. "I'm still here Hawkeye," he said, turning the water down. He looked down at his still faintly blue hand. _I need to remember to not do that again…especially since I'll probably never hear the end of it from her. _Turning the faucet off, Roy came from the bathroom, now wearing a clean uniform. "Something wrong Lieutenant?"

"Nothing sir… Just making sure you didn't try to leave," she answered, turning on her heel, and starting her walk down the hall. Roy blinked, and felt rather insulted.  
"I wouldn't just leave you know! I come to work and work!" He should at her back. Riza turned around and faced him.  
"You may come in to work sir. But that doesn't mean you actually do anything. I either find you talking to some woman using the work line, or sleeping. I have never seen you do any work during the work hours," she stated rather coldly. Turning back around, Riza continued to the office. Roy was about to shout something back, when he followed her angrily. _Why must she be right! _Roy grumbled. He sat down angered, at his desk picking up a new pen and started to right again.  
Making sure to not break this pen, Roy loosened his grip on it as he wrote. _Let's not break this pen too. That would be horrible_, he thought, setting the now finished file at the corner of his desk. He picked up another one, and started to read its contents. Occasionally he would glance over at Riza, and see her working diligently; probably on paperwork that he hadn't done. About an hour or so into working, Riza stood to go get more tea.  
"Would you like more coffee sir?" She asked her own cup in hand. Roy looked up and nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind," he said, setting the pen down and stretching his cramped arm. Riza nodded, and walked to his desk; grabbing his mug, she then left the room. Roy stood and went over to her desk, curious to know what she was working on. He saw several files that were finished and a few more that weren't. Glancing at the door, Roy flipped open the file on top of the finished stack.  
"Odd… that looks like my handwriting," he said, looking at the script on the page. Reading the headline of the file, he realized he had never read that file before. "Then how did I..?" He thought allowed, returning to his desk as he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Just as he sat down, Riza came into the room with two steaming cups. She brought him his coffee, and then retreated to her desk to finish work with her cup of tea.

_I've never seen those… so how did I write in them? _Roy contemplated, racking his brain for an answer. _Maybe I wrote that last night, and I didn't realize it. Yeah. That's it. _He concluded at last. Then another thought struck him. _Then why are they on the Lieutenant's desk?_ Glancing up at his subordinate, Roy continued to think.  
"Sir, I need to ask you to stop staring at me," Riza said, bluntly, without even looking up. Roy turned somewhat pale; surprised that she knew he was watching her.

"Sorry," he said, quickly turning his gaze to his desk.  
"Sir, I'm finished with the paperwork," Riza said, closing the last file and setting it among the rest. "You can go home if you'd like."  
Roy blinked, somewhat confused. "I'm not finished, so you should head home," he offered.  
"Its fine sir; you need your rest after all," she smiled lightly. Shivers ran down Roy's spine as he saw her smile. It was rare that she did smile, and when she did, he felt like he could fly.  
"I should stay at least until everyone else gets here," Roy said, leaning back in his chair. Riza looked back down at her desk, and tidied it up. It wasn't too long before Havoc, Fury, and Breda all came up the stairs to the office. Both Riza and Roy could hear them all the way down the corridor. They entered the office, and saw both Roy and Riza working.  
"Wow Colonel. You're here early," Havoc said, hanging up his jacket. He figured that Riza would be there, but he was more surprised to see Roy.

"I decided to finish work early to go home," he said, standing and going to the coat rack.  
"We just got here, and you're leaving already?" Breda said, raising an eyebrow.

"I finished my work. I have a right to return home," Roy said, putting on his jacket.  
Havoc sighed. "Figures… The colonel goes off on a date while we work hard," he joked. Roy bade them farewell, and headed for the main entrance. "Oh, it's raining!" Havoc shouted after Roy. Glancing back at Jean, and glared. It hadn't occurred to him to actually look out the window at how the weather was.  
Riza stood, and grabbed her coat. "I'll drive you home sir," she said, catching up to him. _It's because you're so useless in the rain._ Roy mentally beat himself for being so foolish. His subordinate disappeared outside for several minutes and then drove up in one of the military vehicles. Roy slide into the passenger's seat and closed the door behind him.

Roy's apartment wasn't too far from the base. However, in the rain it seemed farther. They rode together in silence for several minutes till Roy finally decided to ask about the files. "Hawkeye, did I read those files on your desk?"  
Riza's grip tightened on the steering wheel. She didn't want the Colonel to know she had taught herself how to write in his handwriting. "You… you did read them. Late last night," she explained quickly. Roy noticed her reaction, which confirmed his thoughts. He nodded, and continued to look out the window.

"I didn't remember reading them, so I thought that you wrote those for me," he said, laughing. Riza continued to dive, her face emotionless. _If the Colonel finds out, he'll get angry with me because I've been passing off reports as him, _Riza panicked mentally.  
"Yes sir," she nodded, slowing to the curb outside Roy's building. He got from the car, and closed the door.  
"Thank you, Lieutenant. For everything," Roy said, giving her his normal charming smile. Riza nodded, and gave him a small smile. As she drove off after seeing him into the building, Riza sighed heavily.  
"He knows," she said, mentally kicking herself. _I should have never lied to him. Now I feel awful… _Riza returned to work and continued with finishing the Colonel's files. Havoc glanced over at her.  
Havoc knew that Riza learned how the write like the Colonel. He could tell she loved him. Jean just wanted to know when they would confess their love for each other. Forget the military, they showed such pure love for each other; they belonged together.

* * *

_Please review!_

:Flava Sava: 


End file.
